The Darkness of Love
by yey4.sum.bubbles
Summary: Mai Taniyama used to love life, but over time, she got colder and sadder. Now events will change her life as she makes life changing decisions. Warning: This mentions rape in it, but I don't think it gets out of hand. I'm not very good at summaries, but I hope you'll read it and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The first chapter

As I walk down the deserted street toward my home, I think of him. I seem to have a habit of doing that. I can never put my finger on why, though. To believe that tea loving, narcissistic, jerk was the one I fell in love with was just so uncomprehendable... I let out a sigh. Oh, Naru, if only you knew how crazy you drove me.

I sigh. This is Naru I'm thinking about! He'd never say he loved me, even if he could save the world by doing it. I honestly think he'd rather watch everything go to hell that say he loved me.

As I look out of the corner of my eye, I notice a big, black van slowly trailing behind me. Perhaps the driver is lost? No, I'm ninety percent sure that van was following me.

To make sure, I turn the corner onto a very uncommon area of town. And the driver turns too.

I speed up. So does the van.

Very alarmed now, I grab my pastel pink phone and flip it open, searching for a contact that could help me. I glance at each of the four contacts. Lin, Yasu, Bou-san, and Naru.

Not very many choices.

I click down to Yasu's name and press the call button.

One. Two. Three.

"Hello? Yasuhara speaking." Yasu's familiar voice spoke.

"Yasu!?" I say, my voice cracking with panic.

"Mai? You okay?"

"Yasu! There's someone following me!" I reply, scared.

"Mai. Keep calm and tell me where you are."

"I'm at the corner of-" I get cut off by a hand grabbing my mouth and yanking my phone from me, shutting it with a snap.

"Woah there darlin', trying to tell on us, are you?" Speaks a man's voice as he bites my neck roughly.

I bite his hand. Hard.

"Woah, honey. Bein rough t'night?" He purrs as he picks me up and stuffs me in the truck.

"Oh. She's a sexy one. Good job, Tomoi. The money will be in the usual place. Meet me back here in three hours for clean up duty."

That's when the idea sticks it inside my head. I realize what these men were going to do. They are going to rape me.

I slowly and quietly pick up my cell phone, which had been shoved into my pocket. I then flip it open and hit the call button. Looks like Lin is my only option.

I can faintly hear the ringing, then Lin's voice.

"Miss Taniyama?" I hear.

"Let me go." I say in my loudest voice, hoping Lin can hear.

"Are you crazy you bitch!?" The man yells at me.

"No but you are!" I yell back as he moves his hand to my right breast, "LET GO OF ME!"

"You never tell me what to do!" He yells, slapping me.

"J-just... please... let me go. I don't know you. Please, just let me leave and go home." I say, still loudly enough to assure that Lin can hear.

"No way. You are going to be begging for more when I'm done."

"No, I won't."

"The man tackles me, tearing my shirt to reveal a plain green bra, my sleeves leaving me to show the small cuts on my arms that I had created through depression.

"My, my. A cutter? Well cutter-chan. If you think your life was bad before, just you wait until me and my associates are done. Just be greatful I'm not letting Tomi go first, seeing as you're a virgin."

"No. Please no."

But the man doesn't listen. He just tears my clothes away and makes it hurt. He then lets his driver have me, another man, and more. I finally pass out as Tomi takes his dear time.

When I wake up, I'm slumped in an alleyway at what seems to be near 23.00 **(AN: That's 11pm in military time)** and I'm only wearing my undergarments as well as a thick layer of blood on my arms where my cuts were re-opened, and on my legs, where I had bled, showing the loss of my virginity.

The only things I have are my school bag and my cell phone.

I open my phone and gasp.

12 missed calls from Yasu, 20 missed calls from Lin, 50 missed calls from Bou-san (but only five voice mails), and, shockingly enough, five missed calls from Naru with no voice mails.

I listen to Yasu. He first half are him asking if I am alright and what my call was about, the others saying he was contacting Bou-san and Naru if I didn't pick up. Bou-san's mails were all screaming about me asking things like where I was and why I wasn't picking up, followed by his incoherent sobs. Lin's calls were all saying my name in a very worried tone, as well as asking what was going on in that call I made to him.

First I called Naru.

It took one and a half rings before he picked up.

"Mai, are you okay?" He asked me, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Naru, gomen. I didn't mean to worry anyone." I say. Hearing my voice for the first time, I realize I don't sound okay.

"Mai, do you think I'm stupid?"

"No Naru."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not. I swear I'm perfectly fine! Bye!" I say, quickly handing up.

Next I call Bou-san.

"MAI WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME FOR THE PAST SIX HOURS!? AM I NOT ENOUGH OF A FATHER TO YOU? ARE YOU REPLACING ME? WHY DID YASU CALL SOUNDING WORRIED? WHERE ARE YOU? HOW ARE YOU? I'LL COME GET YOU! I'VE BEEN PANIC STRICKEN! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME AT AN EARLY AGE MAI! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I WAS GOING HECTIC OVER HERE! YASU THREATENED TO PIN ME DOWN AND RAPE ME IF I DIDN'T CALM DOWN! MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..." He went on sobbing, me freezing as he says rape.

"B-bou-san, I'm fine, I promise. I'm sorry, my phone died, I'm at home right now." I say, sprinting for my house, which was thankfully right around the corner.

"Mai? It's Yasu. Are you okay? What were you saying to me earlier?" Yasu asked.

"Yasu! Give e back the phone!" I could hear the monk crying in the background.

"Nothing. Sorry for bothering you." I say, as I enter my apartment.

"Okay Mai, I will trust you for now, but when I get more evidence that It wasn't nothing, I WILL ask you again."

"Bye." I hang up.

Last off, I need to call Lin. Knowing this will be the hardest one, I decide to tell Lin part of the truth and then make him swear secrecy. But first, I decide to take a shower.

I walk into the bathroom and step out of what remained of my tattered clothing. I step in the shower and cleanse myself.

As I step out, I realize I am extremely tired. I yawn and go to my roo to grab some clothes.

I trow them on, a black button up shirt that is too large for me, and a new pair of undergarments.

Satisfied with my appearance, I grab my phone.

I must call Lin.

I must sleep.

I must call Lin.

I must sleep..

I must call Lin...

I must sleep...

I must call...

Who?

I can't remember.

I must sleep.

I...

I have to do something.

But what?

I don't remember.

I must...

Call..

Lin.

But I can't, for I have fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The second chapter

**Hi guys! Sorry... I forgot the disclaimer in chapter one... but here it is: Disclaimer for chapter 1 & 2: I'm sorry, but it turns out I don't own ghost hunt... I know, it's a real downer... I was hoping... Anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed! It was really nice and I think all of you said such kind things. It made me really happy! Sorry! I'm talking too much! On with the show... or... well... Fanfiction... story... whatever you wanna call it!**

_**Chapter 2: The second chapter!**_

"Gomen!" **(A.N.: Gomen=sorry, gomenasai=I'm very sorry)** I shout my helpless apologies into the phone at a furious Naru. "I'm really very super sorry! I fell asleep late last night and then... and then... this morning I woke up and ate and went to change and I fell asleep again! I just woke up when you called! Sorry! Naru, I really didn't mean to so please! Accept my sincerest apologies!"

"Mai, if I let you off the hook this time, it will just encourage you to do it again. Be at work in 30 minutes and get ready for the most files you've ever seen." I can just feel his evil smirk dancing in his voice, picturing his merciless eyes as he swoops in for the kill.

"Hai..."**(Hai=alright/yes. Not like yes, I do. But like agreeing to do something, or asking what someone wants (I think, I could be wrong.).)** I sigh. The truth is, I still haven't eaten. I was in so much pain between my legs and on my arms, that I couldn't get up this morning.

"Goodbye. Oh, and Mai," he speaks again, his demonic voice getting worse and worse as he spoke. I imagine if he keeps this up, he WILL grow devil horns.

"Hai Naru?" **("Yes Naru?")**I say, suppressing my laughter I gain from imagining the sight of a Naru with horns.

"Don't forget to make me tea." That tea-loving, self-admiring, jerk! Just you wait... I will succeed in finding a tea that will make you throw up! Ohoho! I will make you pay!

I hang up the phone and sit up in bed. I look at the clock. 15.30 already!? **(A.N.: 15.30 is 3:30pm. I imagined while writing this that Mai gets out of school at about 2:45 instead of 3:45 like most schools around my area do.)**

I stand up as slowly as possible, and in the least painful way. But it still hurts. A lot. I always kind of wondered if losing your virginity hurt. But now I just wonder if it hurts to lose it being raped, and not unforcefully. But I'll never know the answer, so I won't dwindle on it any further. Instead, I walk over to my drawers and pull out a skirt and a long, black tee shirt that pressed against my flesh in a highly flattering way.

I sigh remorsefully. I wish I had stayed late at school to catch up on studying like my sensei **(teacher) **had advised yesterday. I now feel horrible.

I shake my head desperately. No. No. No. No need to worry about that now. It's all in the past. Nobody knows about i... I gasp. Lin. I forgot to call Lin last night! Now I have to tell him at the office and just hope that Lin didn't breathe a word to a soul before I can speak with him.

I grab my bag and head out the front door. My body still hurts, but I try my best not to show the pain. I just hope nobody can tell how I hurt.

I am clouded in such heavy thoughts and what-ifs until I get to the office. I then stand by the entrance and put on my bubbly, happy face. But I wish I had cut last night, as my body now aches with hidden sorrow that I mustn't show.

Some may think cutting is terrible mutilation of the body, but it's not. It's stress relief. The blood flowing out is a way of releasing the negativity latched onto a person's soul. It is like art, only my pen, or brush, is a blade, and the canvas is my body. My picture may fade over time, but it will always remain, reminding me of all that has happened, how far I have gone down the road in my life, and of how far I still have to walk before I reach the end of the path woven through the lives of others.

I hold back tears as I enter the surprisingly warm office. Naru's attitude is usually so bad that it's freezing in there. I smile as the warmth tingles my skin. I like it when it's warm.

I walk immediately into the kitchen where I find a very pissed off looking Naru holding a box of tea.

"What the hell... where is Mai... she takes too long and I want tea... but how do I make it..?"

I snort with laughter. "Need help Naru?"

The narcissist in question tenses up and turns around, a look of annoyance and fear hidden on his face. "No. I can do it myself."

"Okay then." I say, turning around, waving my hand dismissively. "Have fun, Naru."

"Wait... Mai." He says.

I turn around. Is it me or does he sound helpless? But I freeze as I see his face. Nope. That's just his look of pure evil.

"H-hai?" I ask.

"This is your job. You do it. Have fun." He smiles his narcissistic smirk as he waltzes by me, casually handing me the box of tea before exiting with his unkind, "I'll be in my office."

I glare at the man I truly despise. But I always dream of him. So do I love him? Or hate him?

I sigh, sinking back into the depths of despair as I fix that jerk his tea.

But as I serve my demonic master his damn tea, he says one thing I never expected to hear from him.

"Thank you. By the way, Lin wishes to speak to you."

Oh. My. God. Am I dreaming or did that narcissistic man just thank me!?

"YES!" I smile happily.

"Mai, why the heck are you smiling?"

"You said thank you!" He blushes a light pink and points his eyes to the left as I say that. He actually looks pretty sexy... WAIT! What am I thinking!? I shake my head vagariously, clearing my surprisingly strange mind.

"Numbskull. Don't keep Lin waiting. You don't want to see him get ticked off."

"Fine..." I sigh as I leave Naru's domain towards Lin's, which was just across the hall.

I knock on the door three times. "Lin?"

"Come in Miss Taniyama." He replies.

And I take one last deep breath before my lamb enters the lion's den.

**Woohoo! It only took me a whole 6 hours! But sorry... it would've been posted 10 hours ago, but I fell asleep... But Naru says he hopes you hate it! Please don't review! Wait! Naru... I hope you like it... and I got that part on painting with the blade as a brush and your body as a canvas from my friends poem. I'd post her poem in here, but I think she'd murder me in cold blood if I did... Sorry about all the author's notes! They're for people who just needed them. But I hope you know what Hai and gomen and gomenasai mean now, because I won't remind those of you who don't know. I'm blabbering... aren't I? Hee hee hee... O_O BYE. I'll stop talking now... HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3: The third chapter

**After I completed the second chapter, it occurred to me that a rape victim probably wouldn't be so calm after that terrible incident. So I asked a few friends "If you were raped how would you feel?" Friend1: "I'd honestly want to die. I'd hate myself for being raped, others for not saving me, and the rapist for raping me and making me feel this way." Friend2: "I'd be very cautious around others and I'd probably cry myself to sleep every night." Friend3: "I'd talk to my family as well as the local authorities. They'd help me out." Friend4: "I'd hunt that bitch down and kill him!" Next, I asked the same four friends "What if you didn't want your friends to know, you wanted them to think it's all okay. Then how would you act towards your friends?" Friend1: "I'd try to be my usual self, and keep my emotions bottled up inside. I wouldn't want others to worry for my sake, so I'd be casual and act as if nothing happened." Friend2: "I'd be who I am around others, while trying to be a happy person. While others aren't around, I'd let out that sorrow through some sort of relief." Friend3: "...Why would I hide it? They would find out anyways somehow. It's better to tell them up front so nobody thinks they are untrustworthy." Friend4: "With the rapist dead, there's no evidence, don't you agree? *evil smirk* Wait... why the hell are you asking? Are you okay? Did someone rape you!" I then concluded my small survey by asking my friends the following question: "How would you tell someone?" Friend1: "I'd take them into a room where we are alone. I'd then tell that friend the whole story. If I wanted it to remain a secret, I'd make them swear silence." Friend2: "I'd give them a note to read at home." Friend3: "I'd call the person and explain my situation, asking advice." Friend4: "I'd get drunk and tell 'em... If I remembered to."**

**I found my friend's answers to be enlightening (well... the first three... the fourth was just crazy.. Yet funny.) So I think this chapter can really show the depression Mai is feeling, but keep it funny. In the next chapter, I'll try to make it sadder and deeper... I'm more of a light and happy person.. Charismatic.**

**Disclaimer: Look, I'm not the owner. If I was, I'd probably be so rich that I'd be having my private secretary thinking up all these words for me. But no. I'm writing this. So, I don't own this, sorry for the inconvenience.**

_**Chapter 3: The third chapter**_

"Naru said you wanted to speak with me, Lin?" I try to smile as Lin stares at me, his eyes showing no emotion.

"That is correct, Miss Taniyama. I wish to ask you about that rather... erm... strange and confusing call I received yesterday."

"I... uh.. What did you hear?"

"I heard this." He replies, holding out a silver cell phone for me to listen to.

"_Miss Taniyama?" _Lin's voice called

"_Let me go." _I said.

"_Are... crazy... bit?" _The man had said, his voice was a bit muffled. Was he too far away?

"_No but you are! LET GO OF ME!" _

"_You er tell do!" _

I hear a clapping sound following that. It was him slapping me across the face.

"_J-just... please... let me go. I don't know you. Please, just let me leave and go home."_

"_No ... begging... more... I." _

"_No, I won't."_

"_My... cut? Well ter-chan... life was ba... me and... grateful... go first... virgin."_

"_No. Please no."_

"_It... late... I'm gonna make you suffer."_

"_No!"_

"_Miss Taniyama!? ARE YOU OKAY!?" _I heard Lin's voice enter again.

"_Please... not this!" _I had yelled.

"_Hold still or it'll hurt more than it has to Cutter-chan. It'll be over before six hours are up." _I shudder. That man had kept his 'promise' of six hours.

There was a scream of utter terror and then a click. That click must have been when I had fallen on my phone and accidentally ended the call.

I am silent for a whole three minutes, clutching the phone with a now pale hand, staring at the ground. Since when had there been a small tea stain? Oh, yeah! That was the one time Lin asked for a tea and I had brought it to him, but tripped and the tea spilled a bit... I had apologized so many times for that. I think he is still secretly furious at me for that incident, though. I remember sitting there wiping at it for like twelve...

"Mai Taniyama, are you going to sit there and stare at my rug, or are you actually going to answer my question? I'm growing impatient." Lin says.

"Gomen, Lin. I-it was... a movie I was watching?" I say, questioningly.

"Was that a question, or an answer?"

"An answer?"

Lin sighs. "Mai, I'm not stupid. What really happened?"

I can feel my bottle of well hidden emotions struggling to pop the cork out of place. I gulp. 'Stay calm, stay calm. Don't break down. Not here. Not in front of Lin... Don't...'

But my body betrays me, and for the first time since the incident, I cry.

I fall to the floor, sitting on my knees, and cry. I cry long and hard. I sob, my arms twisting onto my knees as I bury my face in them.

Lin walks up to me and kneels down, placing his large hand on the small of my shaking back. His other hand rubs my hand, as if trying to console me.

I shoot forward and hug him, my head lying on his shoulder, my arms going around his back in a hug. He puts his arms around to my back.

"Mai, it's okay. You can tell me later. For now, try to calm down."

My breath shakes as I attempt to calm myself, tears leaking onto Lin's white shirt, leaving a wet patch.

Lin slowly stands up and guides me out of his office and onto the couch in the main room. He then leaves me alone.

I still shake from crying. I also hiccup a little when Lin finally returns a minute later with a cup of tea.

"Drink this. It will help you calm down." He says.

I nod weakly and take a few sips. And a minute later, I feel calmer than before.

But all my weeping must have made me exhausted, because I soon drift off to sleep still holding Lin's cool silver phone in my hands. And I awake to find myself in a calm meadow, a place nobody can hurt me in. Not even myself.

Sadly, it doesn't last long. For I am awoken by a strong grip on my shoulder, softly shaking me awake. But it's so warm here, that I can't wake up. I'm so tired... just five more minutes...

"Mai! Wake up or I'll dock your pay!" A cold voice awakens me, sending chills down my spine.

I slowly sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Since when has sleeping ever killed anyone?" I ask.

Naru tenses up. I said the wrong thing again...

"Say goodbye to 1,000¥, Mai." **(A.N.: 1,000¥**__**totals to $10.20 U.S.D. or 7.83€****Sorry if I put the yen or euro sign in the wrong spot. I'm American... so I have no idea where they go. I had to google a money converter :D)**

"Oh, Naru. You're so cold. But I guess that's what makes you so sexy. I love it when you're feisty." A voice says from behind Naru. The narcissist in question immediately tenses up again, and I feel sorry for him.

"Oh, Yasu. Do you ever stop flirting with people?" another voice asks.

"Jealous Monk?" Yasu says. I now see them, and wish I didn't. I feel the image of Yasu holding Bou-san's chin, their lips so close that if either moved just a millimeter closer they would be touching, will be burned in my head for the rest of my life.

"If you flirt, please do it outside of my office." Naru says, shooting a very icy glare at the pair who immediately separate, Yasu winking at me, while Yasu's tortured subject blushed madly in embarrassment.

"Oh, Takigawa, if you don't stop blushing, it's just going to make it harder for me to stop from kissing you!" Yasu says, blowing a kiss at the red-faced man.

"Hello Yasu!" I say, trying to save the poor man Yasu was preying on.

"Good evening my love." Yasu says as he swoops down and kisses my hand.

Naru hits Yasu on the head. "This is _not_ a place for you to flirt with every person in sight!"

At that moment, as if on cue, Lin walks in.

"And how are you feeling Mai?" He asks me.

"F-fine..." I stutter, trying to avoid eye contact with him. And failing miserably.

I raise my hand to my forehead, noticing the still cold phone in it, everyone looking at it, realising it was Lin's.

Lin walks over, grabs the phone, and walks back over to where he was standing earlier, leaving me shocked.

Everyone then turns their attention towards Yasu, as if waiting for him to flirt with Lin.

"What?" Yasu asks the men watching him, "Lin's not worth it. For one, I think he'd kill me if I tried. For another, I prefer the helpless and cute ones," He walks over and touches monk's face in a flirtatious way.

"Or the dominant and sexy." He winks at Naru before walking over to me and grabbing my hands, "or you, Mai."

Naru hits Yasu on the head again, looking pissed off.

Then Lin says something I think every member of SPR thought of at least once, "are you sure you're straight?"

"Do you want to find out?" Yasu says, a smirk on his lips.

Naru hits him on the head again.

"Abuse!" Yasu yells out, running behind me wailing, "Mai! Help me!"

I stand up, getting tired of the carefree mood around the office. "I'll go get some tea."

"Nooo! Mai!" Yasu calls, grabbing my wrist.

I flinch in pain and whimper a little before tugging out of his grasp and walking to the kitchen to be alone.

I grab the kettle and fill it with water before turning on the burner and placing the warm steel object on it. I then walk over to the sink and tug up my sleeve, revealing my arm, now bleeding from the pressure Yasu put on my sore cuts.

I turn the cold water on and run my arm under the faucet, my arm stinging in pain. I hiss then close my eyes.

I walk to the medicine cabinet and take out a bandage, placing it on my wrist where the blood leaked out a bit.

The kettle then whistles, so I turn and prepare the tea. But I touch the burning kettle with my whole hand. It stings my hand and I fall to the floor, crying out in pain.

I hear the footsteps of four people running to the door and sliding it open.

Lin is the first at my side with Bou-san. Naru steps over to the sink and turns the water on it's coldest setting. Yasu goes to remove the kettle and turn off the burner.

"Are you okay, Mai? What happened?" Lin asks.

Bou-san grabs my hand and I yelp in pain.

Naru looks over, "she burnt her hand on the kettle, dumbasses."

I wipe the tears from my eyes with my right hand, as Lin pulls me up by my waist, pulling me over to the sink and sticking my left hand under the cool spray.

"Yasu, get the pain killers, some gauze, and some aloe vera from the medicine cabinet." Lin instructs.

"Hai!" Yasu says, getting all the ingredients as Lin leads me over to the table in the center of the room.

Lin grabs my hand tenderly as he instructs Naru to get a cup of ice cold water and a bowl of the same beverage.

Naru does what he is requested and is over in a matter of a minute with the items Lin demanded of him.

"Mai, stick your hand in the bowl." I do as I am asked. Lin then gives me three small pink pills with I-2 printed on each one.

"Swallow those and take a sip of this water."

I do what he says, and feel the icy chill of the water trickling down my throat.

After five minutes, I feel the pain killers go into effect, as Lin takes my hand tenderly and carefully out of the bowl, spraying a can of aloe vera on the burn before wrapping it in the gauze.

"Arigato." **(A.N.: Arigato=Thank you.)** I smile at Lin.

"Mai, how about you go sit down for a while. It's already 22.30 and Lin and I will be leaving the office for the night in about 30 minutes, so we can give you a lift home." Naru sighs. **(A.N.: 10:30pm) **

"Arigato." I say, leaving the room to lie on the pleasantly cool sofa, and drifting back to my meadowy slumber once again.

I re-awaken later with a pair of arms holding me, my face pressed against a soft chest.

I blink sleepily and look up to see the person who was carrying me was none other than Naru the narcissist.

I yawn and stretch a little as Naru sets me on the ground outside of Lin's large black van.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Gomen." He says.

"It's alright. You didn't wake me..." I smile up at him as I place my right hand on the car door, pulling it open.

I realize that the pain in my thighs and arms are gone. It must be the pain killers. I smile happily, feeling very giddy. This medicine was making me crazy. I swear there is a pair of identical Narus next to me for about a minute.

"Why are there two of you?" I giggle.

Naru looks confused fo a moment before I fall, the narcissist swiftly grabbing me before I hit the ground.

"Let's get you in the van now." He says, genuinely concerned.

"No... not the van." I say, my eyes widening as I remember yesterday. This van was exactly like the one my kidnappers had used to contain me.

I start to cry. I swear that it's because of the medicine. But perhaps it is thefear bubbling up inside me, or is _that_ the effects of the medication?

"Lin! She's going crazy over here!" Naru calls to his right.

Lin appears in front of me. He bends down on one knee and grabs my cold hand with his large, warm one.

"Why not the van, Mai?" He asks.

"They... they..." I gulp, staring at Lin with impossibly wide eyes. Lin turns his head to Naru, who backs out of sight.

"They what Mai?"

I lean in so my mouth is impossibly close to the chinese onmyoji's ear. And while under what seems to be truth serum, I whisper as softly and quietly as I can,

"A black van is where the bad men raped me."

**And it only took 14 hours to write, and research more on the topic of rape victims, onmyojis, and money. Don't worry, as time passes it will take more time to complete each chapter. I also will need to conduct research. And for those who don't know what an onmyoji is, Lin is one. It's revealed after the case of The After School Hexer. Naru was targeted because Mai let it spill that **_**Naru**_** was an onmyoji, since SPR assumed Naru had made the spirit doll of Tomiko (the missing child) in The Doll House case's last episode. It is later revealed that Lin was the one who created Tomiko's spirit doll. He also has five shikigami, or shiki. Before I share my findings on the meaning of onmyoji, let me confirm that I don't know half the words used in the definition, so if you want to know more, have fun. But I give up here. I also haven't learned about the history of Japan, so I have no idea who is mentioned, or when. I did end up breaking down some words I didn't know using the dictionary installed on my document typer. But here you have it, the final product of fifteen minutes full of google, dictionaries, and breaking down complicated words: Onmyoji's dictionary definition: Onmyouji is a traditional Japanese esoteric **(Esoteric: intended for or understood by only a small number of people with a specialized knowledge.) **cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. **(Occult: supernatural beliefs, practices, or phenomena)** It is based on the Chinese philosophies of Wu Xing and Yin and yang, introduced into Japan at the beginning of the 6th century. It was accepted as a practical system of divination. **(Divination: the practice of seeking knowledge of the future of the unknown by supernatural means.)** These practices were influenced further by Taoism, **(Taoism: a Chinese philosophy based on the interpretation of the writer Lao-Tzu (6th century B.C.) of the Tao, or fundamental principle underlying the universe, incorporating the principles of yin and yang and advocating humility and religious piety.)** Buddhism **(Buddhism: a religion or philosophy, founded by Siddartha Gautama _(Siddartha Gautama is Buddhism's founder, a tale of a rich lord-like man who gave up all his riches and became a man with nothing in order to find enlightenment. He is pictured as a statue meditating, usually under some specific sort of tree. Eventually, he finds enlightenment, and soon after, others follow his practices. This is the extent of my knowledge in the field of Buddhism. Paying attention in class pays off in the end.)_ (Buddha; c.563 c.460 BC), which teaches that elimination of the self is the route to enlightenment.)** and Shintoism, **(Shintoism: a Japanese religion incorporating the worship of ancestors and nature spirits.)** and evolved into the system of onmyodo **(Definition of onmyodo not found.) **around the late 7th century. Onmyodo was under the control of the imperial government, and later its courtiers, the Tsuchimikado family until the middle of the 19th century, at which point it became prohibited as superstition. **

**Shiki's dictionary definition:** **Power to conjure entities called Shikigami for a variety of purposes. Spirit familiars that are captured to serve someone. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review my story! I'd love to know what you all think of my story! If you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! You can leave any ideas or questions by reviewing below, or PMing me. Either way, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I really not only want to make this story meet my wants, but I want you guys to put your ideas into my story too! I really will read and take your thoughts and opinions into account. If you want something to happen, I will try my best to make your dreams a reality! So please do tell me what you think so I can make this story as enjoyable for you guys as I can. If you made it this far in my endless blabber, congratulate yourself. When I edit this, I'm honestly not going to read this. Even I don't want to read myself drone on like this! :D I really hope you review or something, though. But I'm not going to say you get like, a cookie or anything if you do, because I don't have the ability to give you any, but you get the satisfaction of making me happy? Or is that not enough anymore? Gosh.. This ending note has taken up almost two whole pages... Thanks and good night (or morning, or afternoon..) Just goodbye I guess!**


	4. Chapter 4: The fourth chapter

**Important note: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ON MAKING THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS IN LIN'S POINT OF VIEW. PLEASE GO VOTE. THE POLL WILL CLOSE IN SIX DAYS (MAY 4****th****, since that's my birthday.) THANKS FOR VOTING!**

**Are you guys happy? I cut my fingers because of you! No... I was actually just emptying the dishwasher and grabbed a knife by the blade, slicing the fingers on my left hand... and that's the hand I write with too... T_T BUT! If you ever need bandages, I'm your girl. I got like... fifty on me at all times, even at night. I also have an ace bandage, a bag of pain killers, and aloe vera patches... and disinfectant. Let's just say I've walked straight into my fair share of accidents, most of which are walking into walls, trees, glass doors, doors, and falling up and down stairs. Uhm... thanks for the reviews! I feel so happy! Nobody has hated this... but if you do... please tell me! I'd rather know what's wrong and be able to improve it, than not know and not be able to.**

**Lovenarumai: I actually pictured Lin's face as more of a look of "What the fuck..." while I was typing. Trying to picture Lin in despair is just too unsexy. Hmm... I don't know why Lin didn't rescue her. He was probably too busy registering that he looked unsexy in your mind when you imagined him being desperate... or.. Well... that's what he was doing in my mind :D. I don't know what to do about Naru. He's just so narcissistic, I've never really pictured him to give a shit about others... But now that I think about it... maybe the reason he's narcissistic is because Gene was like him and he liked Gene, thene he just took it on as an act? God. I love you! You're just getting my brain fluids moving! Thanks for being curious. This chapter's dedicated to you! And thank you for liking my notes! It makes me feel so special! Yes, she told Lin, and how about you read this chapter to find out what's going to happen! :D This update is just for you! If I could, I'd give you a cookie. But I can't. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Now I'll shut up and get on with the story :).**

_**Chapter 4: The fourth chapter! (Already!? Wow!)**_

"What!?" Lin snaps at me as I whisper the words.

"The bad men grabbed me and put me in a black van, so I called you for help, but I fell on my phone when one of the bad men tackled me, so the call ended. Don't tell anybody though. It's a se-cr-et I want you to keep. They were bad men, but I don't want Naru to be mad at me. I don't want Yasuhara to be sad for me. I don't want Monk to love me and feel bad for me. I. DON'T. NEED. ANY. FUCKING. BODIES. PITY!" I choke out the last parts in a sort of yell that Naru can probably hear. I feel like I'm dying on the inside. I didn't want to tell Lin while high on some pain killers that must be slowly fading away, for I'm growing tired and sane. I also feel the faint pain in my hand, legs, and arms.

"Mai..." Lin says, freezing as he comprehends all I just said.

"Lin... I'm... Im scared." I choke, tears spilling down my face. "I don't want anyone to hate me. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault! I'm worthless! I'm a huge burden!" I cry harder.

"Mai..." Lin speaks in a cold, yet comforting voice, "stop. You are not worthless. You should know everyone here at SPR loves you, even Miss Hara and Naru. You should never be sorry that you were raped. If anything, the one who should be sorry are the scumbags who did this to you. You will never be a burden on any of us, and without you, some of our cases would never have worked out. We found out about Tomiko from you. If you hadn't gone into the sewers, we would never have found where those wooden dolls were hidden, and we wouldn't have known about all the foxfires consuming each other if you didn't dream of it. We wouldn't be SPR without your kind, caring personality that warms people up when they come with their issues. You make our costumers feel cared about. You'll cry with them, or laugh with them, and it makes our office much warmer than before you came along. Even if this sounds stupid, I'm glad you knocked over that shelf and caused me to hurt myself. You even found it your responsibility to yell at me about my hatred for the Japanese. You are just like the boy, Eugene, who said the same thing you did that time." **(A.N.: I know... what kind of Lin comforts Mai? But I had to put that in there... I know it's way ooc.)**

I sniffle, "Lin, I'm tired... can I sleep now?"

"Yes. Go to sleep. Naru and I will take you home and put you to bed. You just sleep for now. You need it."

I nod my head as I close my eyes, resting my head on Lin's shoulder. Soon afterwards, I feel my body being lifted into a warm seat, resting against another body as I drift into my meadowy paradise once more today.

Soon I awaken in a fairly warm bed. I moan and turn in bed, pain shooting through my arms, legs, and left hand.

I immediately remember the events of yesterday as I shoot up in bed. I look to the clock. It reads 15.12**. (A.N.: 15.12= 3:12pm) **It's late... I should get up... I look around for my phone, which I find on the small table next to my bed.I pick it up in my hand and check for messages. I find none and sigh in relief.

I feel glad that it's Saturday, meaning no school.

I look back over at the table and find a small note. It read:

_Dear Mai,_

_We put you in bed last night after you fell asleep. I'm not sure why you or Lin were acting so weird, but come into work by 15.30, or I will be forced to dock 5,000¥____from your pay. _**(A.N.: 5,000¥= 39.15€, or $51.00) **_Oh, and Lin says he's bringing some food in to work for you, since you probably haven't eaten since 'it' happened and are probably famished. I know you're probably still sitting in bed reading this, and I would like to remind you that I really will dock your pay that much. Oh, and when you get there, tea._

–_Kazuya Shibuya, or as you prefer to call me, Naru the Narcissist._

I launch up and throw on a casual long sleeved black button up shirt and a short skirt as I collect my bag and phone, running from my house, locking the door, and continuing towards my goal of not losing 5,000¥**.**

I dash into the SPR office just on time, too.

"Take that you slave driver! I made it!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Hello to you too, Mai." Ayako says, looking at me strangely.

"Oh... uhh... Hi Ayako, John." I say, blushing.

"Tea!" Naru calls, walking out.

"Hello Naru." Ayako says.

"G'day, Kazuya." John greets, his Australian accent clearly accented on his voice. **(A.N.: on his sexy voice.)**

"This is not a place for you people to hang out! How many times do I have to say that!?" Naru sighs at the sight of the miko and priest.

"You're so rude, Naru. Can't they hang out here? It's not like they're harming anything. Well, Ayako might. But John won't." I sigh, as I walk towards the kitchen, Ayako's eyes glaring daggers at my back.

I enter the kitchen and find a bag on the counter as I prepare tea.

"Mai," Naru calls, "we have a client coming in, so make six cups of tea!"

"Hai!" I respond, as I open the bag.

My stomach growls as I see four sandwiches inside. I smile in gratitude. But before I can take a bite, the kettle whistles, meaning the tea is ready. I sigh and rub my stomach, carefully preparing six cups of tea.

I hear a knock on the door as the client enters the office. I walk out of the kitchen with my sandwiches and hand my friends the tea, setting my sandwich bag on the coffee table.

Lin strolls out of his office and grabs a cup of tea while I hand Naru his and turn my attention to the client.

I freeze as the man smiles at me.

"Hello there, madam. I see we meet again. But I was unable to catch your name last time I had the pleasure of meeting you."

"You know Mai?" Naru asks the man who raped me. The man who stole my purity from me on that cold night.

I avoid eye contact, trying not to show that I was afraid of him, as I hand him his tea and sit on the arm of the sofa Ayako and John were sitting on. I then reach for my bag, only to find no sandwiches left.

I look around and find one in Ayako's hand, one in John's, one in Naru's and one in the rapist client's.

My stomach growls impatiently as I stare at the floor, depressed over the loss of the only food I've laid my eyes on since lunchtime at school two days ago.

Suddenly, there is a sandwich under my nose. Looking up, I find John looking at me in pity, giving me the sandwich he took. I smile gratefully as I accept it, eating the seemingly small goodie.

Lin then hits Naru upside the head, saying, "I bought those for her you moron. If you wanted any, you could have purchased some yourself."

Looking rather annoyed, Naru hands me his, which I consume in ten seconds. Surprisingly, nobody questions why Lin got me food.

Ayako and the rapist don't give their stolen goods up however, due to the fact that they had already eaten them.

With the matter of my stomach under control now, I focus on the perverted client's story.

"Well, you see. In the middle of the night, I will be sleeping in my bed alone, when suddenly, I can feel someone beside me. I look over, and can see my ex-wife in the bed. But when I blink, she vanishes. I also will look out the window into the garden, and see children running about. But my two kids are usually at school when this happens. One day, a couple years ago, my third child was pushed down the stairs and died from the fall. They later found a large man's hand prints on her back. My two children haven't been up the stairs since, and have told me they were raped by ghosts. Also, there are noises coming from rooms that have been locked up for years, and when the maids are asked, they say that the doors are locked. There are also several maids missing." He sighs.

"Have you ever tried moving?" Naru asks.

"Yes. Twice already. The haunts happened shortly after my ex-wife's suicide. She slit her wrists due to the depression of the divorce I told her I wanted. I took my three children and moved a month after, and it seems like the spirits have been following us since."

"We will take your case, please leave any extra information with my assistant, Lin. We will need two rooms upon arrival, however." When hearing two, instead of three, I was shocked.

"One sleeping quarters to fit eight people, and one for a base."

"That can be arranged very quickly. Please arrive in two days."

After they finish talking, and the man, who turns out to be named Kokori Takeo, leaves, Naru turns to face me. **(A.N.: Takeo Kokori, if you want his first then last name. Takeo means "violent warrior".)**

"Where did you meet him before, Mai?"

"Oh, nowhere..." I say, looking down and avoiding the question, as I slide off the arm of the couch and walk over to start filing.

"Miss Taniyama... is he..?" Lin asks me.

I look over to Lin, and look him right in the face, nodding my head yes.

Lin looks taken aback by my answer.

"Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Taniyama, may I speak with you two privately for a moment?" **(A.N.: For those who don't know, Ayako's name is Ayako Matsuzaki.)**

"Hai!" We both say, walking with Lin to his office, Lin firmly shutting the door.

Lin then turns and says to me, "Mai, sit on the desk."

I do as I am told.

"Miss Matsuzaki. Please check Mai's hand."

"Hai." Ayako says, softly grabbing my bandaged hand and unwrapping it.

She pokes at it for a few minutes before saying, "it seems pretty badly burnt. Though it should be fine in one or two weeks."

"Alright. One more thing." Lin says.

"Hai?"

"Check the inside of her thighs."

Ayako sticks her hand up my skirt and touches each of my thighs, **(A.N.: sexii ;o... KIDDING!)** receiving flinches from the slightest pressure.

"They seem to be badly bruised. What happened?" Ayako asked.

"Mai was climbing a tree because she found a kitten stuck in it. She slipped and fell hard onto another branch. I guess she bruised her thighs from the fall." Lin states, simply. I am taken aback how easily Lin lied like that.

Ayako shrugs and stands back up. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Now if you'll please leave me to speak with Mai for a minute."

Ayako exits.

Damn... here it comes. He remembers what I said to him last night!

"Mai. Why don't you want anyone to know?" Lin asks.

"Please... don't tell them... I just don't..." I cry.

"I have no intentions of speaking a word to any of them. But, I would like you to know that Naru and Yasuhara are not stupid, and will most likely figure out what's going on."

"I know..." I sigh, getting to my feet and walking out the door to do my paperwork.

At 20.30 **(A.N.: 8:30pm) **I finally exit the office with John, who Lin had made walk me home, saying he didn't want me heading home alone. John had agreed immediately, knowing Lin would probably kill him if he said no.

I look up into the sky, and notice one of Lin's shiki above me.

"Really, Lin? You sent a shiki to follow me?" I sigh, knowing the shiki will tell him what I'm saying.

"You can see them?" John asks.

"I guess I can..." I say, walking towards my house. "Shoo!"

I smack at the shiki, which backs off and away from me and John, back towards SPR.

John leaves once I enter my house, and I watch him walk off from my window.

Once he is out of sight, I walk to my small kitchen and pull the tiny wooden box out from under the loose tile in the corner of the room.

I slide the lid off of the box and pull out the small blade.

My whole body shakes as I hold back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

I roll up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal my small, delicate, and pale arm. I then press the cold blade to a spot on my wrist that looked undisturbed.

I pull the blade to the side, my wrist growing crimson as I reposition the small tool a little higher above the line I just created. I stroke the small "brush", drawing a beautiful, yet sad, picture on my burning arm. My tears finally spill out of my tortured eyes. I gasp and shudder as my painting grows more confusing, the lines getting deeper and clashing with each other.

Soon, my red paint dries on my infuriated arm. I slowly put my brush away in its hiding place as I walk over to the sink to wash the paint off of my miniature canvas.

My arm burns with the silent pleas to get away from the stinging water, but I deny it the pleasure of hiding beneath my shirt once more. But that is before I hear the sharp knock on my door.

I jump, at the hollow rapping sound, calling for me to come let the owner of the knocking in.

"Coming!" I call, letting my sleeve droop down to my hand once more, successfully covering my partially faded art.

I walk to the door and look through the small glass hole to find myself gazing upon Naru and Yasu.

"Can I help you two?" I ask them, sliding the door open.

"Yes. Mai, we want to know what happened two nights ago." Naru says.

Then Yasu adds to what Naru said, speaking the words I never wanted to hear.

"And this time we have evidence."

**Oh. My. Gosh! Do Naru and Yasu know yet? What's going to happen next? Will I get the vanilla and strawberry cake I asked for on my birthday? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of: The Darkness of Love! Since some of you might not know your stuff, I'm posting this information for you guys:**

Hosho Takigawa is a 25 year old hakkaisou, a Buddhist monk who has left his position at Mt. Koya. He claims that he left because they did not allow music CDs, **(Suck it up!) **and his day job is playing bass guitar in a popular band. He is one of the more powerful and effective members of the group and takes the lead in Naru's absence. The other members of SPR refer to him casually as "Monk". **(Monk in Japanese seems to be Bou-san.)** He is also very protective of Mai and acts like an older brother to her, **(Cute!) **even teaching her some Buddhist warding chants. **"Nau maku san manda bazara dankan" (Had to read the manga to find this, but I found it, eh.)**

Ayako Matsuzaki is an outspoken 23 year old self-styled Shinto miko. She is confident and proud of her abilities, though her attempts to demonstrate them have almost always fallen short. **(Ha. Never liked her anyways, until the tree thing... pretty cool!) **She does teach Mai some defensive sutras. **"rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!" **It is later revealed that her powers only work when she is around living trees as she draws power from the spirits in them. As a child, the spirit from a large tree in front of her house taught her much of what she knows now. Being near such trees allows her to purify spirits through a particular Shinto ritual. This makes her a unique priestess as she performs her rituals not in a shrine, but anywhere that has trees nearby. However, she has to let the spirits from the trees to rest for six months after she uses them.

John Brown is a nineteen-year-old Caucasian Catholic priest from Australia who learned to speak Japanese with a Kansai accent, thus giving his sentences a rather odd, humorous structure. **(I like the way he speaks, thank you very much.)** Good-natured and helpful, he helps Mai and Naru however he can. His means of exorcism is spraying holy water while reciting the first passage of John from the New Testament of the Bible. In most cases SPR relies on John's exorcisms whenever a person is possessed by a spirit. **(Like in the Christmas episode, which is the best case...) **In the Cursed House File, it is revealed that John's exorcisms, unlike Houshou's Mantras or Ayako's Shinto Kuji, do not cause physical harm when used on a something possessed.

Masako Hara is a 16 year old spirit medium with a popular tv show and has the ability to channel the dead. Aside from Mai, she is the only one who can sense spirits and their natures. Because she is always wearing a kimono, even while sleeping, she is remarked as resembling a Japanese doll. She has romantic feelings towards Naru and is jealous of how casual and free Naru is when dealing with Mai. This initially causes friction between Masako and Mai, as she views Mai as a rival; however, after Mai saves her in the Blood-stained Labyrinth File, they reach a shaky truce. In personality, she is often serious and condescending towards Ayako and Mai. However this is most probably because she viewed Ayako and Mai as rivals for Naru. In the novels, it is revealed that Masako knows of Naru's true identity and his psychic powers and has used that secret to extract favors out of Naru himself, despite his reluctance to participate in social events. **(Recourceful bitch. Leave Mai's Naru alone... grr...)**

Osamu Yasuhara is a 3rd year top-ranked high school student and president of his school's student council. Yasuhara first appears as a client of SPR as a result of unexplainable phenomena occurring at his school. After the case is solved, he continues to help out SPR on other cases, including standing in as "Kazuya Shibuya" at the request of Naru and performing background research off-site while the others are on a case. He has no psychic powers of his own, but his sharp mind and work efficiency make him a great help to the team. In the Cursed House, he was called to research the folklore of the surrounding areas and was able to determine the source of all the spirits being manipulated to kill the family. **(Smart cookie!) **He has an unorthodox sense of humor that usually consists of telling convoluted lies that creep out or irritates the other party. **(Damn funny is what I call it) **He does it mostly to people who tease or are rude to him. He refers to it as "being a jerk to a jerk". He also does not scare easily.

**Sorry for the long author's note, and just before I end this, I would like to ask you guys a question. Does anybody know where I could find a place to read the Ghost Hunt novels? They seem to have more information than the anime or manga. If you do, please PM me? Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'll be back with chapter five soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The fifth chapter

**Hi guys! This is the fifth chapter already!? I know... shocking... But I really have ideas for this. I guess I wanted to do a story on this for so long, and I've read so many Fanfictions, that my ideas piled up and are finally exploding out. And if I get anything about sex and pregnancy facts wrong, I'm sorry ahead of time. I'm not an expert on having intercourse and popping out babies. Heck, I don't even know what the negative and positive signs on a pregnancy test stand for... positively don't have a baby? Thank God there's a Google!**

_**A small venture into my mind: Sometimes I wonder what would happen if Yasuhara were to walk in on Mai and Naru doing it. Then I realize the answer is simple. He'd pull out his cell and yell "Say cheese!" then snap a good shot and text it to every single person in SPR, including Lin.**_

**You readers better be very happy with me. I'm sitting here at like 2am with a coffee and a bag of sugar, needing to get up in like... 4 hours. Disclaimer: The other day, I was sitting here, pondering the flotation of five legged rubber ducks. I think that is the moment I realized that my name is not** **Fuyumi Ono. I know, it's a tragic loss. But I'll man up through these hard times and accept the fact that I don't own Ghost Hunt.. Oh, and any similarities between my characters and real people is merely a coincidence. Sorry.**

**Before I start the story, I've dedicated this chapter to Iloveanimex. I'm happy that you're reading my story! You're a huge role model! Iloveanimex's link: **** u/4431919/**** ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Chapter 5: The fifth chapter!**_

"Awh... I was about to take a nice long bath too." I say to the two men on my doorstep, trying to look like I didn't care about what they said.

"Sorry for the intrusion." They speak as if they practiced what they were going to say before knocking.

They make their way past me and slump down on the only chairs in the whole apartment.

"Tea?" Naru asks.

"Hell no. It's after hours. You want tea go make your own. Oh, wait. You can't." I smirk.

"Well, Mai. We have a theory we would like you to listen to." Yasu speaks up, trying to avoid conflict.

"You were raped. And you're a cutter." Naru states, as if he knows it for a fact and it and he can't be wrong.

"Excuse me!?" I yell at him, losing my cool. I only lost it out of pure frustration and shock that he hit the nail right on the damn head.

"You cut. You suffer depression. You were raped. Before we came in, you sliced your arm into pieces. If you want proof, just roll up your sleeve." Naru says, a smirk plastering his dumb, self-absorbed, I'm-too-good-for-you face. Oh how badly I wish his head would explode!

"You... You think... that... I cut!?" I screech at the man whose pride was bigger than his swollen head.

"It's merely a theor-" Yasu starts, before Naru cuts him off.

"No, Mai. I KNOW you cut."

"You "know" I cut and "know" I was raped!? Who the fuck do you think you are!? I'm fucking fine! Now. Get. The. Fuck. OUT. OF. MY. GOD! DAMN! HOUSE! Before I fucking call the cops! Can you not trust me!? I said I am fine! I said nothing happened! It was just my ex and a few of his friends wanted to chat with me! Now get the fuck out!" I yell at the man I think I clearly despise.

"Prove us wrong. Show us your arm," Naru says, "and if there are cuts, we're right. If there are not, then you win. And answer me one thing. If your arm is really okay, why did you flinch as if Yasuhara's soft touch burned your wrist yesterday before I had the chance to kill him?"

"I don't need to fucking explain anything to you! Now I'm going to fucking call the cops if you don't gt out now!" I say, heading towards the phone I owned, which was currently standing on the charger.

Naru gets up, and turns towards the door to leave. But a moment too soon, I see he isn't leaving.

He lunges at me, pinning me to the floor.

I struggle under his tight grasp on my arms, as he pins them above my head.

He then uses his other hand to unbutton my shirt.

"No... get off me... please... I... I... I don't want this to happen to me... Please. I'm sorry." I beg, sobbing as if he had raped me.

Naru lets go for a split second before I kick him where the sun don't shine.

He groans, falling off me, as I stick my tongue out at him, running out of my apartment before Yasu can stop me.

They don't understand my pain. They don't understand how much I suffer. Cutting is just my release. Sure others may use other means to let out their self-hatred, frustrations, or sadness, but I cut. Some people read a book, some write poetry, some draw, or some squish stress balls. But I cut. Is there something wrong with that? No. So fuck off, Naru.

I'm halfway down the street before I hear Yasu scream my name. But I don't look back. I just keep running. I don't even stop to catch my breath or re-button the buttons Naru had undone. **(A.N.: And that's how you avoid a long conversation that needs tons of evidence to back up Naru's hypothesis. You just scream and scram!)**

When I finally do stop, I realize I have no clue as to where the hell I am.

I stand under one of the few street lamps that still has a working bulb, to catch my breath.

I look around the area, noticing a small diner called _"France's Fresh Falaffle Factory"_. Deciding to use the payphone, I take a step inside.

I look around. This diner has about eight other costumers and three staff members.

I notice a gang in the far right corner, all chatting away. The gang had five members.

There were two girls in another corner who seemed to be having a heated conversation on which brand of lip gloss was best.

And then there was him. The man I truly despised. It was Tomoi. I would be able to recognize him anywhere. With his pure white hair, and his steely blue eyes, it was impossible to forget his face.

I walk up to the counter, near him, but not too close.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you have a payphone I could use?" I ask a short, stocky woman who seemed to be running the place.

"Go to the restroom area and take a left. You'll get to a hallway labeled: I don't give a shit about your life, but something or get out. And you'll get to a room labeled: Go to hell or buy something. Have a nice day, bitch." She says, flicking me off.

I sigh and reach into my pocket, feeling for a wallet I seem to have dropped. Oh yeah, I left all my stuff on my counter before I cut. Damn it. I walk over to the girls in the corner, hating myself for having to ask to use one of their phones.

"Excuse me, but could I use one of your phones? I seem to have left mine at home and I have no idea where I am." I smile.

"You there!" One of the girls stands up, yelling at me.

"H-hai?" I ask, nervous. This girl is tall. She looks to be about six feet tall with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore twelve earrings on each ear and had on a baret with a sleeveless, bra-looking top and a pair of jean shorts.

"Which is better, Maybelline SuperStay Lip Gloss, or L'Oreal Paris Infallible Never Fail Lip Gloss?" **(A.N.: These companies actually do exist. They are competing in the lip gloss market against each other. I know, I search into too much.)**

"I prefer L'Oreal." I say, trying to understand what they are talking about, since they aren't using Kanji, but instead a dialect from Kagoshima, which isn't very big in Kyoto. **(A.N.: More research: Dozens of dialects are spoken in Japan. The main distinction in Japanese accents is between Tokyo-type and Kyoto-Osaka-type. Kyoto-Osaka-type dialects are in the central region, roughly formed by Kansai, Shikoku, and western Hokuriku regions. Dialects from other regions, such as Tohoku or Kagoshima, may be unintelligible to speakers from other parts of the country. Dialects of the Kansai region are spoken or known by many Japanese, and Osaka dialect in particular is associated with comedy. Dialects of Tohoku and North Kanto are associated with typical farmers.)**

"SEE!?**" **The other girl says, standing up. She is a small, girl who seems to have come from France.

"Dammit! I"m telling you! L'Oreal sucks dick!"

"Just like you do?"

"You know I love making them rainbows!" They burst into laughter.

I sigh and walk off, deciding I'd rather ask Tomoi before the biker gang.

I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir... I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to make a call. I apologize for the rudeness. I just need to call a friend who I seem to have lost."

"Sure. Here." Tomoi smiles at me, looking as if he doesn't recognize me."

"Arigato Gosaimasu." **(A.N.: Thank you very much)** I smile at him, taking the small baby blue phone he fished out of a pocket, flipping it open and typing in Lin's number, it being the only one I know by heart.

"Lin Kojou speaking." His voice speaks out to me.

"Eh... Lin... I'm lost... I was wondering if you knew how I could get back to my home from _"France's Fresh Falaffle Factory"_?" I say, my voice shaking somewhat.

"What? Mai. Can you tell me what street you're on?"

"Hai!" I say, walking out of the small diner, looking for any signs. I spot one, and read it aloud, telling Lin where to find me.

"I'll come get you. I just finished closing up SPR. Stay inside, I'll be there in ten." He says in his usual voice before shutting his phone.

I walk inside and hand Tomoi his phone, sitting in the warm seat beside him to wait for Lin.

I don't know when, how, or why, but I close my eyes and open them to reveal that I am now lying in the back of a car.

Remembering one of my rapists had been sitting by me, I shoot up in a panic, only to find I had been resting on Naru's warm lap in the back of Lin's black van.

I look over at Naru as he applies a bag of ice to his groin.

"Did I really kick you that hard?" I ask.

"Yes." The narcissist sighs. Then he says something so serious, it's funny

"You better hope it still works, or I'm going to dock 98,000¥. **(A.N.: Ha. I made Naru say his bladder better function properly! :D! 98,000¥** **= $1,000 or 763.73€.)**

I burst out laughing, and from the way I see Lin shaking up front, I can tell he found what Naru stated funny as well.

After I calm down, Naru begins talking again.

"Oh, and Mai." He smirks. Oh no. What did that vain demon do?

But what Naru says next, makes Lin pull over with a screech and look back at the two of us.

"Will you marry me?"

**What the fuck? I'm crazy. I was debating in my head whether or not to put that in there, but I decided it would be better than what I originally had written. I'm a bitch, making you wait one to two days for the next chapter. :D Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: The sixth chapter

**Hey there guys! In the last chapter, I decided to be a total bitch to you guys and end it with Naru proposing to Mai. Why? Cause I'm psychotic. So since it ended on such a... cliffhanger I guess? So I'll start the chapter right after these short messages:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Celestial Star12. You are really cool! I'm literally reading your stories in a tab on my computer. I mean, it's not like I should be typing this for my readers. Ha, kidding! I'm only reading when I have time! I'm loving your stories, and I hope you keep writing! You rock! Celestial Star12's link: **** u/3895691/**

**But this time, I'm dedicating this chapter to two people. The second person is TheUnquietDead. Your review on chapter 5 made me fall out of my seat laughing! The answer to the question you've asked is like... down there. Keep reading! TheUnquietDead's link: **** u/4351449/**

**Disclaimer: I own my coffee mug, I own my whiteout (no I don't!), I own my pen (lies!), I own gh-... oh... No... I don't own Ghost Hunt... aww...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Chapter 6: The sixth chapter**_

"Wh-what?" I ask, taken aback.

"Mai, I've loved you for so long, and I just can't stop thinking about you. I love you, your tea, and everything about you. Marry me and bear all of our many children to come?" Naru speaks.

I'm going crazy. I blush. I slap myself. Ouch.

I sigh, blinking in confusion.

But when I open my eyes, I sigh in relief, it was all a dream.

Yet, I'm in the same position as earlier, in Lin's black van, Naru with an ice pack pressed to his poor, bruised pleasure materials.

"Ouch, did I do that?"

"When you sucked it too hard." A voice comes from the front.

"Shut up Yasu. Oh, and if they don't function properly, I'll send you a bill."

"And I don't think any insurance covers sucking too hard." Yasu adds.

"Yasuhara, unless you wish to find yourself unemployed, I suggest you stop leaking information." Lin smirks, knowing it's worth it, even if Naru will murder him for saying that.

"On a different note, Mai." Naru starts.

"Hai?"

"I checked your arm while you were sleeping."

I look up at him, shocked.

"Invasion of personal space." I say.

"Says the one whose foot invaded my 'personal space'." Naru shoots at me, "but Mai. I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you scar your body?"

"Wh-what?" I ask, taken aback.

Wait a sec. Total deja vu. I feel like I've heard that before... where... I feel that moment is so familiar. Aha! That was when Naru asked me to marry him... wait! WHAT!? MARRY HIM!? Does that mean... Do I... love Naru?

"Mai, stop spacing out!" Naru snaps at me.

"Potato!" Yasu yells.

"What?" I ask, my poor stomach gurgling as I imagine a grilled sweet potato with a small wedge of butter on top, the delicate square soaking into the rich, pepper laced delicacy. I then imagine the sweet soy sauce drizzling down, causing the tiny square of softness to break. I then thought of the softness of the small bit of food causing my mouth to explode in flavor as I take a chunk off of the potato and plop it in my mouth. My stomach is killing me... I need to buy potatoes soon... **(Sorry if that got you hungry, but I'm starved, so my mind thought up a fantasy of potato.)**

"Mai!" Naru calls. I immediately snap out of my delicious fantasy.

"Hai?" I ask again.

"Why do you cut?"

"WHAT!? NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do. I checked."

"Damn it..."

"So why? I thought you were a happy, go lucky person."

"There's a lot you don't and will never know about me. Lin, please pull over. I'll get out here. I know how to get home from here. Arigato gosaimasu for coming all that way to pick me up."

"Mai, it's fine. You sure you want to leave here?" Lin asks.

"Yes. I'm sure. But thank you very much for the ride." I smile at him.

"At least let Yasu walk you home?"

"Hai!" Yasu calls.

"Fine..." I smile, getting out of the van.

Yasu and I walk in silence, but as we pass an alley, Yasu stops.

"I wanna tell you something, Mai."

"Hai?" I ask.

Suddenly, Yasu has me pinned against the wall of a brick house we had passed by.

He hangs his head as If ashamed, hiding his eyes from view.

"I really do like you. And I won't give up, even if you love Naru." He looks up, his face smiling, but his eyes depressed.

He leans in and kisses me softly.

I blush as he pulls away and continues walking, as if nothing happened.

I sigh. I always thought of Yasu as the (probably) straight brother of mine.

When I get home, Yasu holds the door open for me.

"Goodbye Yasu." I smile at him, waving.

"Goodbye Mai. See you tomorrow. Remember to be ready for the case at 7.45."

I gasp. Shit. I forgot.

I shut the door and go to pack.

When I finish, I take a warm bath.

But while bathing, I remember the way Yasu looked. And then he had leaned in and...

I blush hard and sink under the water to clear my head.

When I surface, I still feel his kiss. I can't get rid of the thought of it.

I slap my cheeks. Ouch.

I sigh and get up. I need to sleep. It's already 22.39, and I need to get up early in the morning.

I slip into some pyjamas and crawl under my warm, inviting covers.

My head hits the pillow, and I'm fast asleep

**LINE-BREAK-LINE-BREAK-LINE-BREAK-LINE-BREAK**

_When I open my eyes, I notice my surroundings are different. I look around, to find that I am in a large room. The only other people in the room were a woman, and Takeo. _

"_Take, you sure your wife isn't going to be home soon?" The woman asks._

"_Nope. That's why we can have round four, Naumi."_

"_You do realize that woman will find out eventually."_

"_So? I don't give a fuck."_

_At that moment, right as I am about to explode and scream at him for cheating on his beloved wife, his wife bursts in and does it for me._

"_What the heck!? I thought I could trust you! Was bringing your children into this world not enough, so you had to go screw my sister!?" _

"_Calm your tits down Naomi." Naumi spits at her sister, "Take is mine now, so fuck off and go kill yourself. You know mother and father knew I was the best twin in the first place."_

_Naomi walks out, practically bawling._

_I follow her. We walk into another room, the kitchen._

_I watch, trying to stop her as she grabs rat poison._

"_No! Don't do it Naomi!" I scream her name._

"_I love you." The woman cries as she eats the poison, placing it back on a shelf._

_She then walks over to a small photo frame of two small families. On the right is Naomi, Takeo, and two small children. One is a boy with dark black hair and green eyes. He reminds me of a boy I was friends with a few years back. The other is a girl with black hair and green eyes. They look to be twins._

_On the left is a family of three. A couple, and one child. The woman has her hand on her stomach, as if protecting a baby inside. She has shockingly red hair and willow brown eyes._

_The man is smiling a wide, goofy smile. He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They look perfect together._

_I then look at the child. And I gasp. That's me._

_Memories come flooding back. Me, mum, dad, and the baby named Ren. We were at a picnic. The twins were Saru and Retol. And Retol and I were... promised to each other._

"_I love you, Saru, Retol. I love you too Ren." She turns to face me, and she smiles._

"_I know you're there. Come on out, Mai."_

_Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder._

_I look up to see Gene. He smiles as if saying it's alright to cry._

_I look behind me as I hear a squeak._

"_Auntie Nao, are you gonna die?" A younger version of me asks._

"_Yes, I am Mai. Forgive me. Tell Ren I love him."_

"_I can't. Rin's gonna die in three and a half weeks." I say._

"_How do you know that, sweetie?"_

"_I just do. I know things. I see them and dream of them. In fact, Gene is standing right there." I say, pointing towards me and Gene._

"_She can't see herself due to laws of time, she can only see me. This means wherever we go in events you are involved with, you may see me, but you can't see yourself. It's like standing in a mirror. I'm close enough to be seen, but you're too far away. It has nothing to do with death. If you were dead right now, you still wouldn't be able to see you, due to seeing and being seen can affect the flow of time, creating a paradox." Gene tells me._

"_Who is Gene, Mai?" Naomi asks._

"_The narcissist's dead brother. He is thrown into a lake in a yellow blanket by a hit-and-run driver. He becomes a spirit guide, and decides not to pass on." I say._

"_Sweetie, you're talking nonsense." Naoki says, getting onto her knees as the poison takes affect a bit._

"_Goodbye Auntie Naoki. You have to leave in a few minutes. I'll go get Mr. Uncle and Auntie's sister from upstairs. They should be done sinning by now."_

_Gene laughs. I slap him._

_As I leave, Naoki bends over. _

"_This isn't over. I'll get you, you cruel hearted man." Naoki speaks to herself._

"_Mai," Gene says to me, "leave now. Your alarm is beeping. You need to get up. Tell Naru about me not passing on, and tell him about this dream. But don't mention the part about you. Not yet. _

_I nod my head, feeling reality pull me back to it._

I open my eyes and sigh. I glance at the clock. 7.40! I have 5 minutes to be ready before they get here! I jump up and out of bed, throwing on clothes and grabbing my bag.

Here we go. I just hope Naru doesn't confront me about my cuts, and Yasu doesn't do anything stupid.

When I think of Yasu, I blush. His lips... his smile... his sad eyes...

I blush at the thought of him.

But wait, who do I love? And what about Retol? I don't know.

Then I freeze, as I get the image of Naru leaning in and kissing my slightly parted lips.

But then I get the image of Yasu stroking my face and kissing me, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

And last, I see Retol hold me and kiss me, his lips tasting like honey while he kisses so softly before the cycle starts at Naru again. Damn, these boys can kiss.

The future is spinning, my head hurts. Time is spinning. It can't decide which destiny will approach me. The world spins as I make my way to my door, knowing it was ten seconds until Naru pulls up with Yasu and Lin. I lock the door and walk to the car, putting my hand right where the handle was going to be.

Sure enough, after five more seconds, the van pulls up, my hand softly touching the handle as I pull it open, placing my bag inside, hopping in with it.

I say hi to Naru, and then tell him what Gene told me to, no more, no less.

"I feel as if you aren't mentioning something to me..."

"I'm not." I lie.

"Mai, tell the truth."

"Gene told me not to. In fact, he's going to tell me in my dream when I accidentally fall asleep in the car to tell you when we get to the house."

"Uhm... Mai, did you just predict the future?" Naru asks.

Shit. I said that aloud? I have a habit of that when my abilities act up. They usually only acted up when I was young, or when I am under stress, pressure, or confusion.

"Come on. Me? The stupid Mai, tell the future?"

"It's possible." Lin says.

"I doubt it." I shrug, placing my head on the cool window, absorbed in the outside.

Soon, though, I fall asleep, and Gene says just what I predicted.

I wake up and sigh. It's time I told Naru, Lin, and Yasu all about the past I've carefully hidden up until now.

**Heehee. I made Yasu kiss Mai ;). I honestly don't know which guy I want Mai with, Naru, Yasu, or that other guy... Retol. I just don't know... Thanks fro reading. I tried to make it long. **

**The next chapter should be out either tomorrow, or the next day. I don't know which I'll do. It's going to be hard since I'm not very good at these kinds of things. But the next chapter should be good... 3 guys... one girl... no protection... If you know what I mean. And to all of you people out there who are thinking THAT, gross. And to the rest of you who actually know what I mean, good job!**

**Naru: Bubbles, that sounds gross!**

**Me: Not my fault.**

**Yasu: I wanna kiss Mai again.. She tasted to good.**

**Mai and Me: Please review if you can! **

**Naru, Yasu, Mai & Me: Arigato gosaimasu!**


	7. Chapter 7: The seventh chapter

**Hi guys! Sorry, but I probably won't be able to update until Sunday due to recent events that will probably have a huge impact on my life... I'm going to die. That guy's gonna kill me.. And I'm gonna kill her next time I see her... No internet for like... 4 days! God no! What a punishment! It's not my fault! This chapter is for you, Iloveanimex. I loved your review, and yes, I HAVE lost it. Hell, I don't think I ever had it. And since I don't want to be a murderer, I am posting this chapter when I should be asleep since I have a huge science test tomorrow, well technically today, and I SUCK at science.**

**A strong thank you to TheUnquietDead for agreeing with me without knowing. Yeah, I want Mai with everyone.. Except Takigawa and Lin... I can't EVER see either of those.. Besides... Takigawa has Ayako, and Lin TOTALLY has Madoka! Oh. My. God. Great idea... Gene... meheheh! And I want a potato too... but just you wait... **

**On with the story!**

_**Chapter 7: The seventh chapter**_

"N-naru... I've decided I need to tell you everything." I say, my voice shaking from the dread of the upcoming events. My stomach churns, and I just want to vomit, ridding myself of the contents of my stomach. I don't want to do this. I'm so scared.

Don't worry, I can do this! I can tell them. It'll only be a little bit of pain until it is over. **(A.N.: Come on! Show of hands. Who here has ever felt that way?) **I feel the tiny winged creatures in my stomach wiggling around, causing an uproar. Is it mating season in there? For I feel the bubbling as my stomach catches fire and threatens to explode.

I don't want to.

But I need to.

I glance over at the narcissist. He has an eyebrow raised, his head slightly cocked to the side.

Never mind... I don't wanna...

"It's nothing... never mind what I was saying." I sigh in defeat as I close my eyes, drifting off yet again.

"_Hush, Mai. Hush my sweet angel. Mama doesn't want to see you cry for me."_

"_Mama! Please don't go!"_

"_Mai, I need to leave. It's time."_

"_Mama... please... one more time...will you sing that song like you do? Just for me?"_

"_Sure, honey."_

"_**Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Save it for a rainy day."**_** (A.N.: She's singing this. I actually got this song from the T.V. show Lost. You know: "See you in another life brother." And all that... Love you Dezzie! So I don't own this song! But it's nice and gentle.)**

"_Mama. Can I pull my star out and wish for you to live?"_

"_Sweetheart, don't waste your only star on me, save it for when you need it. Stars are gifts, not to be wasted. Besides, your star can't save me now, Mai darling."_

"_Mama! Please..."_

"_Sweetheart... Remember, I'm always in your heart. So never forget those small pieces of me you saved up through the years. Whenever you miss me, look into your heart, and I'll be there."_

"_Mama... I love you."_

_I love you too, Mai darling. Now when I close my eyes, I'll be gone. Please don't miss me, just be happy you had me. I hate seeing you sad. Now smile."_

"_Mama! MAMA! I don't get it! How can I smile! Mama!"_

"_Mai... Mai..."_

"_Mama! Please wake back up mama!"_

"_Mai!"_

"Mama!" I scream, rocketing forwards, smacking foreheads with Naru.

"Mai, were you having another one of _'those dreams'_?"

I nod my head, noticing for the first time that my face is wet. I had been crying.

"We heard you say Mama. Dreaming of your mommy now, Mai-chan?" Yasu smiles at me, forgetting I was an orphan.

There is silence in the van. Then...

**Whack!**

Yasu is hit on the head by Lin.

"Watch what you say. That was rude." He says to Yasu as he moves on from a stop sign.

"I-it was a dream of my mother. No visions, just sounds. She was on h-h-her deathbed and she sang my song to me. Then she... then she died."

Naru watches as I cry, slowly putting his hand onto my back, rubbing it softly.

"I have an ability that lets me see the future. I've been predicting disaster since I was little. And once I said it, it always happened, accept for the rare occasion the future changed to kill a person in a different way. I killed my Father. I told him the morning he left that a bus was coming to get him this morning. That afternoon, he was hit by a bus full of children." I pause to wipe the tears from my eyes, then continue, "I even told my mother that my unborn brother was going to die. I told her the exact day. And that day, he died! And if I had said the baby would grow up fine, he'd be here today! A-and I told my mom she was going to get cancer and die! I looked her right in the eyes and told her that, out of fury when she yelled at me! And it came true! If I don't watch what I say, it comes true! And I can't take it back! I kill everyone around me!"

"Calm down, Mai. It's not your fault." Yasu says to me, looking at me calmly, trying to get me to calm down as well.

"Actually, it is her fault." I tense up, as I hear Naru say those cruel words.

"**Noll! Hold your fucking tongue!" **Lin hisses in English.

"You realize I can speak English, right Lin..?" I say.

Lin freezes and glares out the windshield, focused on the road.

"Lin, pull over. Naru, get out." Yasu orders, in a scarily serious voice.

Naru and Lin do what are ordered, Yasu climbing out and sitting where Naru had been.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye, as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, Naru is yelling at Lin.

"Just pull over already and ask for directions!"

Lin sighs and goes into a small store in the middle of the country, leaving me, Naru and Yasu all alone in the van.

I then feel very hungry. I imagine a big, juicy hamburger with the cheese sticking to the burger and melting on it. I then see the ketchup pouring over the sides of the bun, as the lettuce slowly covers it. Then, the but is pressed between my soft fingers, the burger being squeezed so hard that the juices come out and soak into the bun. But I touch it soft enough to get just the right amount. I then bite into the soft meal, the tastes cascading in my mouth to create a soft, juicy flavor that dances in mouth until the moment I swallow, it going down my throat like excited people on a water slide. My stomach growls at me softly. **(A.N.: Look, when I stay up until... *looks at clock* 00.20 (12:20) to do this for you, I'm gonna be hungry, so don't complain. I just have wonderful images of food.)**

I then realize in my sleep, I had leaned on Yasu, who was now also asleep, his head laying on mine, his arm around my side.

I feel my cheeks grow hot as I touch my left cheek, remembering the small kiss Yasu had planted on it that night he had kissed me. He had kissed me right there... on my cheek.

Naru gets out, saying something about Lin being a slow bastard.

I look up at Yasuhara, the man I always thought of as my brother. But now I see him as something else, something... almost... admirable. I find myself staring at his sleeping figure, awed by his cuteness I never noticed before.

"Admiring my sexiness?" Yasu asks, opening one eye lazily, "well then, I'll give you a gift."

He softly puts his warm hand on my cool face, tilting my chin upwards, stroking my face softly. He then lowers his head and captures my lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

The kiss lasts what seems like years, before we are interrupted by Naru coughing, and Lin staring at us like we were crazy. Yasu immediately breaks the kiss and glares at Naru.

"It's not like you were going to make a move on her any time soon, Nsru, so I took her."

I feel like the future had come true again, well, one of the three.

Suddenly, flashes appear in front of my eyes.

Tripping and falling into Yasu.

Falling onto Retol and meeting lips with him.

Naru bumping into me and accidentally kissing me before breaking the kiss, me pulling him into another one.

Me tripping into John who falls down with me on top.

Wait. John!? I mentally sigh. Life's getting more complicated.

"She's mine!" Naru suddenly yells, popping my bubble of thoughts. Damnit... I was on a roll there...

Wait... what. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Say!?

"I'm not a possession!" I yell at the both of them accidentally.

"Here Miss Taniyama. I bought a snack, because to be allowed to even breathe in there means you have to buy something. I was able to get directions from purchasing two bags of chips." Lin says, breaking the silence and handing me a bag before starting to drive.

I'm starves, so I devour the whole bag in less than a minute, letting Yasu have some, and starting on the second bag. After that, I sleep since we're still an hour away from our destination.

**Line-break-line-break-line-break**

_I awaken in the astral plane. _

"_Hello Mai!" The oh-so-familiar voice of Gene calls to me._

"_Hi, Gene!" I smile at him._

"_About the case, Mai." Gene starts, "this case is a lot like the Bloody Labyrinth case. There is a monster inside. Only this monster wants you. Not anyone else. He decided Ayako Is too old, and Masako would draw too much attention. STAY BY NARU, LIN, OR YASU AT ALL TIMES! Understand?" _

"_Hai..." I say._

"_Good. Now wake up."_

My eyes snap open. Not because of Gene having me leave, but because a vision is coming on.

I watch the scene. Takeo is grabbing me, forcing me to have sex with him yet again. I try to scream, but he hits me and gags me with a cloth. Just when I'm about to pass out, a man runs in. First the man is Retol. Then it changes to John. Then Naru. Then Yasu. Why is my world revolving around these three, now four, men?

I sigh. I'll never know.But, I can always dream.

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? I'm shocked nobody has negatively reviewed yet. That makes me so happy! Sorry if it's short, but I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. For those people who prefer Mai with someone else other than Yasu, let me tell you that there is no pairing for this story. Why? Because I don't know who I'm going to choose, though you can thank TheUnquietDead for saying something about a whole group of boys. So now I've added John. Might as well experiment with all the boys before I choose an ending with the best guy. **

**Me: Oh, but Yasu, you'll always be mine.**

**Yasu: But I don't wanna share Mai... or Takigawa...**

**Me: Oh, Yasu, you perv... but I love you for who you are :D**

**ME & Yasu: Please review! Arigato gosaimasu!**


	8. Chapter 8: The eighth chapter

**I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... This is late... I have excuses, and I will tell them, but I'm disappointed in myself for avoiding this story. My excuses: I have school, I had a detention, I have to write 2 papers due in one hour that I haven't started yet, I haven't talked to my friend in like 2 weeks so I was talking to her on skype, my birthday is in an hour, I have a tight schedule, and I went out to dinner with my mum instead of skipping dinner to type. I'm terribly sorry, and this should have been done 2 days ago. But it's no use crying over spilled tea (ahem, Naru). So without further ado, the Disclaimer & Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Why the hell would you even think I owned Ghost Hunt!? I don't... if I did, you wouldn't be reading this. You'd be watching the next episode on TV right now. And I just need to say thank you TheUnquietDead for yet another idea! You just say the best things! Muahahahaha! You better keep reviewing... I NEED your reviews. They give me ideas! Anyways, welcome to chapter eight!**

**On with the story!**

_**Chapter 8: The eighth chapter: A small side story (heehee eighth is spelled weird...)**_

"Mai!" The familiar voice of my friend and possible future sister-in-law, Seru, calls to me as she and Retol watch me exit the car after a shocking

"Seru!" I call.

"Hi!" She screams, hugging me.

"Hey Retol..." I smile, trying to clear the thought of marrying him out of my head.

"No kiss for me Mai? You used to kiss me so much when we were tiny." Retol smiles, emitting flowers of moe from his body. **(A.N.: That's a reference to Satsuki from Kaichou wa maid sama (The president is a maid!?).)**

"I mean, it was only on the cheek, but I think we're old enough that mother would not mind." He smiles brightly.

"I..." I blush, speechless. How can I explain Yasu and Naru to him?

But Yasu saves me the trouble as he grabs my waist and smiles brightly saying, "sorry, but Mai's mine."

I hear a loud wolf-whistle. I look for the maker of this, and find it to be Takigawa.

"Jealous, monk!?" I call to him, my face still red, but not as red as Takigawa's is now.

"N-no! Anyways we need to finish setting up base!" Takigawa stutters. Masako hides her face behind the large sleeve of her kimono. Ayako is holding her mouth with her hands. John stares at me, Yasu, and the monk, trying his best not to blush as he slowly creeps behind Ayako to get out of sight.

"Everyone, set up. Mai, tea!" Naru calls in his oh-so demonic voice.

I sigh and walk with Yasu, Seru, and Retol.

As I pass the small green vase I remember from my childhood, I get an idea.

"Hey... Retol... Seru... Yasu... want to help with an _'experiment'_?" I smirk, thinking of how badly that narcissistic slave-driving, tea-loving, jerk will get it this time.

Knowing me so well, Seru smirks. "Of course, Mai."

Retol gets an evil look on his face. "Back to the old days, eh Mai?"

"Don't you know it."

"What are we going to do?" Seru asks.

I smile and lean in to tell the three without being overheard.

As I lean backwards, Yasu smirks and agrees to the plan.

"That's bloody brilliant Mai!" Retol laughs uncontrollably.

"Shh!" Seru smiles, whacking Retol on the head.

"Ouch!" Retol smiles back.

I laugh, a bubbly and calming noise. "Let's go get Naru's tea. Then I'll show you the library Yasu!"

**I've decided whenever there is a line break, I'm going to put something strange here.**

I smirk as Seru hands me the Ghost Peppers.

I smirk even more at our idea.

**I have these foam letters! I'm sticking them EVERYWHERE! You should see my computer... lol...**

"Naru! I have your tea!" I smile coldly at that jerk.

"Give it to me!" He orders.

I sigh and walk forwards.

"Hey, Mai _sweetheart_." Yasu smiles, walking up to me and putting the tray down on a table to lean in and plant a small kiss on my lips.

I blush hard, trying to look embarrassed, but not too badly.

"Y-Yasu... I gotta give Naru his tea..." I start.

Yasu sighs and walks off, hugging Takigawa, sighing, "she is leaving me for Naru..."

"Stop being stupid and get off me." Takigawa blushes.

I pick up the tray and look at the tea fixedly, as if I don't know something.

I walk up to Naru and hand him the tea on one side, then walk over to Retol, handing him the other cup.

I look at Seru out of the corner of my eye. She's beaming.

I turn my attention lazily to Naru as he lifts the tea to his mouth, sipping gently.

It takes ten seconds.

After counting, waiting, he spits out the tea, coughing and spluttering, all eyes turning to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS TEA!?" He yells.

"Oh my god! Naru is it spicy.

"Nooooo Mai, I was just screaming because it tasted so good. Of course it's spicy!"

Seru giggle hard, Naru glaring at her.

"Gomen, Kazuya! Honto gomen! That's Retol's tea! He likes spicy things!"** (A.N.: Honto- really. Honto gomen: Really sorry (I think. I'm not Japanese!).)**

Retol laughs. "I thought this tea was sweet because I finally got used to the ghost pepper."

Lin jumps up. "Did you say Ghost pepper?"

"Hai." Retol confirms.

Lin's face contorts with laughter, trying not to laugh.

"Naru hates spicy things."

The whole room bursts out laughing as hard as they can, Naru's face growing redder by the second.

Feeling sorry, I hand Naru a bottle of cold water.

"Here Naru."

Naru grabs it and opens it, getting ready to empty the bottle in his mouth.

"No! Naru! Don't!" Ayako yells. But it's too late.

Three seconds after swallowing the water, he begins panting.

"Water makes it worse."

Everyone sits in that room for a half hour and laughs harder than they ever have.

Afterwards, however, Yasu, Retol, Seru, and I are called into a private conversation.

"Who did that!?" Naru practically yells, his face still slightly pink. He's sexy when he yells... Wait! What am I saying!?

"All of us take credit for it!" Seru smiles warmly at him.

"Please don't punish us... we meant no harm..." Retol sighs.

"I'm not as stupid as you think. You can't manipulate my emotions." Naru smiles hs evil narcissistic smirk that I wish I could slap the hell off his face.

"Damnit," Seru sighs, "how did you know?"

"Aramikaiyan Serumikyo, I am not as gullible as you think." Naru smirks, using the name she absolutely despised.

"Don't call me Serumikyo or Aranikaiyan!" She hissed, standing up roughly and running out, almost crying.

I sigh.

"Never mention the name Aramikaiyan in this house!" Retol stands up, stomping out.

Naru fixes his eyes on me, and I begin to explain the long history of this house and those in it.

**Sorry to cut this short, I just want it done so I can sleep. I gave up on the papers that are past due. I'll type them tomorrow. Anyway Happy birthday to me! Oh, and my poll is closed. The next 3 chapters are going to be Lin's side of the first 3 chapters!**

**Naru: But this is MY fanfiction... and Lin's boring.**

**Me & Lin: NARU... *glare***

**Me: MY story.**

**Lin: I am not, Noll.**

**Me: In the next bit Naru, I'll have Lin's live life... if he has one... ;)**

**Naru: I'll read over it for you.**

**Lin: NO!**

**Me & Naru: *ties Lin up* please Review and Enjoy!**

**Lin: *whistles***


	9. Chapter 9: The first chapter

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 1!How nostalgic (and sad) that I'm back at this chapter! As I said to you all, this chapter is going to be in Lin's point of view. I will not make a chapter 2 for Lin, I will skip that chapter completely.**

**This time, I'd like to thank Rhiannonlee93 for the amazing advice. I'm sorry if that confused you, and I will try to break it down for you this time. But you made me so happy when you said it was really good.**

**Rhiannonlee's link: ** u/4048040/

**Disclaimer: The writer of the original Ghost Hunt said the reason Naru and Mai aren't an item are because she 'doesn't do happy endings'. This said, currently Yasu is making out with Mai... and I do happy endings sometimes. So I don't really think I own Ghost Hunt.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

_**Chapter 1: The first chapter**_

I stare intently on the old article dating back to 1876, my eyes absorbing the words on the faded print.

"Lin, can you call Mai? She's late." Naru asks me. I can tell he likes her, but I can't fathom what he sees in her. I'll admit she has that cute-baby look to her, as well as she is talented, but she'd never be my type, even if she was around my age. I prefer the strong willed ones who can put up with anything. The type that is funny, talkative yet sort of quiet. The ine who is just so nice yet strict that she could teach anybody and still be loved and respected. Like Madoka Mori... she's more of my deal type. But she thinks of me as a brother I suspect.

I sigh and pick up my cell phone, only to have it ring a second later.

I stare at the caller I.D. Miss Taniyama.

"Miss Taniyama?" I ask.

"Let me go." I hear Mai's voice.

"Are... crazy... bit?" Says a man's muffled voice. Who was this man and why is his voice muffled? Was he too far away?

"No but you are! LET GO OF ME!" Mai speaks again. This is worrying. Should I tell Naru? No... I'll get to the bottom of this myself. If I tell Naru, he'll go crazy.

"You er tell do!" The man's muffled voice enters again.

I hear a clapping sound following that.

"J-just... please... let me go. I don't know you. Please, just let me leave and go home."

"No ... begging... more... I."

"No, I won't."

"My... cut? Well ter-chan... life was ba... me and... grateful... go first... virgin." Virgin? Did a letter cut off? Did that man say Virgin? Maybe he meant Virginia?

"No. Please no."

"It... late... I'm gonna make you suffer."

"No!"

"Miss Taniyama!? ARE YOU OKAY!?" I say, snapping out of it.

"Please... not this!"

"Hold still or it'll hurt more than it has to Cutter-chan. It'll be over before six hours are up." I shudder.

There was a scream of utter terror and then a click. Mai ended the call.

I am silent for a whole three minutes. Then I dial her number and call.

After twenty missed calls, and frantically pacing my office, I walk out of my office and put on my jacket, preparing to leave in search for Taniyama-san.

"WHAT!?" I hear a yell from Naru's office. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"Naru?" I ask.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Naru yells, snapping shut his black phone. Okay, I understand he's upset about Gene's death still, but all black is a bit much. He could at least use something un-black. Sometimes I just want to steal all his underwear and give him red or white or blue replacements, but I'm sure he'd just not wear any boxers then...

"Naru! What's going on?" I sigh, asking the man.

"Mai's been kidnaped or something!" No shit, sherlock...

"Calm down Naur. I'm sure she's fine. Let's just calm down. I'll take you home in five hours, then if we haven't heard from her by 10.00 tomorrow, we'll call the police." I speak calmly, trying to cool down the heated up child. We don't need him to use his powers or anything. **(A.N.: Lin's taking Naru to NARU's apartment because I am a firm believer that Naru and Lin don't live together. Evidence to get to this is that in the case of the cursed school, Naru says his spirit watched him last night, and Lin said "why didn't you call me" "I would have if there was any trouble." I'm sure that if Lin lived with Naru, he would've walked in on Naru staring down his stalker.)**

"But Lin!" Naru started to protest.

"No Naru. Don't argue with me!" I shot at him, walking to get him tea.

When I get to the small kitchen, I pull out Naru's favorite tea, mimicking what I picked up, having seen Mai preform this task quite often.

When I have completed my copy of Mai's oh-so-famous tea, I walk into Naru's office and hand him the cup.

"Relax. She'llcome back to us soon. She's fin. Her phone just died or something."

I walk back to my office, sighing as I listen to Mai's call over and over in my head, like a disk stuck on repeat.

**Sorry, I just had to wrap it up this way. My apologies that all of my chapters have been shorter than usual latley, I just have so much I need to do...**

**Me: But I'd like to steal all of Naru's boxers...**

**Yasu & Mai: But their mine!**

**Yasu: Mai...**

**Mai: Yasu...**

**Lin: Akward...**

**Naru: What the..!? I need my boxers! Keep off you bunch of pervs!**

**Me: Review!**

**Me, Mai, Yasu, Lin, & Naru: THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10: The second and third chapter

**Hi guys... Sorry this is super late. I have a really big excuse though. I took off some days to reflect on who I am. I think as a person, learning the answer to that question is the most important thing one can do.** **Oh, and then last night I was too busy watching Soul Eater... Crona's the best! But I decided I'm going to do this A.S.A.P. since I've held it off WAY too much. So, without further edu, Chapter 2-3.**

_**Chapter 10: The second, and third chapter: Lin**_

I glare at the brightly lit screen of my laptop, indulging myself in an old list of missing children I need to print out and give to Mai to later file. After thinking half the night away, I decided I'd ask her today what all of that was about. Naru had called last night right after I dropped him off. He had frantically screamed into the phone that Mai didn't trust him and she was sad. Then, he started yelling about how he'll kill her.

Ah, young children these days. They're so... blinded by love. Sure, love would be nice, if Ma- the one I loved would look at me as less of a brother and more of a lover. **(A.N.: Just incase I never said this, I ****AM**** all for Madoka and Lin. I think they're nice together. Also, in the beginning of the Bloody labrynth case in the manga, Mai notes of Lin's blush when he sees Madoka, and how he acts shy as if he likes her. I like backing up my thoughts with evidence.) **But when you say you're happy, life just says 'bitch, be patient.' Oh cruel fate, deeming me a loner. Sometimes I just want to stand up and say "I love you." to my special someone... Wait! What am I thinking!? I shake my head. Focus. This is important work.

And, over the next few hours before going to pick Naru up, I debate whether or not to confess to the woman I see perfect in my eyes.

When we get to the office, Naru creeps slowly into his domain, whilst I walk into my room, sulking.

Then I make up my mind. I'll call her and tell her. Right now.

I walk in, determined, pulling out my cold silver cell, watching it for any signs of movement. I don't know if I can do this.

No I can't.

Yes I can.

No, I can't.

I sigh and put my phone down. Perhaps later.

I stare at the computer screen, putting on my poker face.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I awake to Miss Taniyama's voice, echoing throughout the office. "H-hai?"

What was that boy doing to her now? I creep out of my office to see Naru walking out of the kitchen, looking like the most evil, narcissistic man I'd ever laid my eyes upon. Was he always this evil as a kid? Ah... I remember the day when Madoka, Gene, Naru, and I were in a sandbox when Gene had poured sand down Naru's back. He had thought it was me, so he had hit me in the head with a shovel... then Madoka had slapped Naru silly and yelled at Gene for ten minutes... Yeah... those two WERE evil.

"This is your job. You do it. Have fun. I'll be in my office.**" **Naru smirks as he exits and walks towards me.

"Can I help you, Lin?" Oh, how badly I want to pick up a book and hit him with it. But I won't... yet.

"Tell Mai I want to speak with her in my office." I say, dissolving back into my office.

I sit down and notice my phone. I'll do it now.

I slowly pick up the thing, like it was a vicious snake prepared to eat me bit by bit.

I open it and dial Madoka's number.

"Hello. Madoka speaking."

"Madoka?"

"Lin?"

"I... I.. Wanted to ask you something." I start.

"What is it Lin? You can ask me anything."

"Well... you see... I uh..."

There is a knock at me door.

"Gotta go." I say quickly, snapping my phone shut.

"Lin?" Miss Taniyama asks.

"Come in, Miss Taniyama." I mentally scream when I say this. I hung up on her!

"Naru said you wanted to speak with me, Lin?" I stare at Mai, trying not to show my emotions.

"That is correct, Miss Taniyama. I wish to ask you about that rather... erm... strange and confusing call I received yesterday."

"I... uh.. What did you hear?"

"I heard this." I reply, holding out my phone for Mai to listen to.

There was a long silence, extending past the end of the call. Mai was clutching the phone with a now pale hand, staring at the ground. I wait for a response, forgetting my problem for the moment.

"Mai Taniyama, are you going to sit there and stare at my rug, or are you actually going to answer my question? I'm growing impatient." I say, rather impatiently.

"Gomen, Lin. I-it was... a movie I was watching?" Mai says, questioningly. But you CAN'T fool mLin Koujo.

"Was that a question, or an answer?"

"An answer?"

I sigh. Why is she lying? What really happened? "Mai, I'm not stupid. What really happened?"

Then, the most shocking thing today happens, Mai starts to cry.

She falls to the floor, sitting on her knees, and cries, her arms twisting onto her knees as she buries her face in them.

I walk up to her and kneel down, placing my hand on the small of Mai's back. My other hand rubs her hand. She's shaking.

He then launches her body towards mine, and as much as I hate the Japanese, I can't help but hug the poor child.

"Mai, it's okay. You can tell me later. For now, try to calm down."

I slowly stand up and guide Mai out of my office and onto the couch in the main room. Then I leave her there alone only to return with a warm cup of tea.

"Drink this. It will help you calm down." I tell her.

She nods weakly and takes a few sips.

But she looks tired, and soon falls asleep. Holding my phone. My phone. I need that... What if Madoka calls to confess her undying love for me... ha... like that'll happen. Ever.

I walk back to my office, depressed.

A while later hear the door open, but I don't care. Not my job.

But I get up to check on Mai. Yet when I walk into sight, everyone looks at me like they're expecting something.

"And how are you feeling Mai?" I ask, just wanting my phone.

"F-fine..." She stutters.

She puts her hand to her forehead, showing my phone off the the world.

I walk over and grab my phone, only to walk back to where I was earlier. My phone. Mine.

Everyone then turns their attention towards Yasu, as if waiting for something.

"What?" Yasu asks the men watching him, "Lin's not worth it. For one, I think he'd kill me if I tried. For another, I prefer the helpless and cute ones," He walks over and touches monk's face in a flirtatious way.

"Or the dominant and sexy." He winks at Naru before walking over to me and grabbing Mai's hands, "or you, Mai."

Naru hits Yasu on the head again, looking pissed off.

Then I speak my mind, asking something I've always wondered about him, "are you sure you're straight?"

"Do you want to find out?" Yasu says, a smirk on his lips.

Naru hits him on the head again.

"Abuse!" Yasu yells out, running behind Mai."Mai! Help me!"

She stands up, looking tired of something, probably Yasu."I'll go get some tea."

"Nooo! Mai!" Yasu calls, grabbing her wrist.

She flinches in pain and whimperst before tugging out of his grasp and walking to the kitchen to be alone.

We stand in silence, until we hear the whistle of the kettle. Then a yelp of pain.

I run to the kitchen and slide the door open, running to Mai's side.

"Are you okay, Mai? What happened?" Lin ask.

Bou-san grabs her hand and she yelps in pain again.

Naru looks over, "she burnt her hand on the kettle, dumbasses."

I pull her up by the waist, yanking her to the sink and sticking her hand under the cool spray.

The rest is a blur as I order the others around, treating her burn.

"Arigato." Mai smiles at me.

"Mai, how about you go sit down for a while. It's already 22.30 and Lin and I will be leaving the office for the night in about 30 minutes, so we can give you a lift home." Naru sighs. **(A.N.: 10:30pm)**

"Arigato." She says, moving to the sofa to sleep. This is going to be a long day.

I later walk towards the van, lurking behind Naru so I can listen th his conversation with Mai.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Gomen." He says.

"It's alright. You didn't wake me..." She says as she puts her hand on the car door, pulling it open.

"Why are there two of you?"She giggles, the pain killers making her crazy.

Naru looks confused fo a moment before she falls, Naru swiftly grabbing her before she hits the ground.

"Let's get you in the van now." He says, genuinely concerned.

"No... not the van." She says, eyes widening.

She starts to cry.

"Lin! She's going crazy over here!" Naru calls to me.

I appear in front of Mai, bending down on one knee, grabbing her un-injures hand. It was cold.

"Why not the van, Mai?" I ask.

"They... they..." She gulps, her eyes wide. She doesn't want Naru to know. I turn to him, silently signalling for him to back off. He does so, without hesitation.

"They what Mai?"

She leans in, her lips almost kissing my ear as she whispers the worst thing I've ver heard. I almost passed out when I heard her explanation of why she was acting wierdly.

"A black van is where the bad men raped me."

**I'm sorry this is so late, and I wish I had worked on it sooner... Honestly, it's starting to feel like homework (and I hardly ever do that crap). But I'm not one of those "20 reviews and I'll update". Next chapter is either a Mai or a Lin. Probably a Lin. I want him and Naru to have a conversation in the van about Mai. But if I do Lin, it will probably be short.**

**Yasu: I wish I could "do" Lin.**

**Me: *bitch slap* he's Madoka's!**

**Madoka: What..?**

**Lin: *kills bubbles and Yasu" Nothing.**

**Lin and Madoka: Please review!**

**Lin: I love you...**

**Madoka: What?**

**Lin: Nothing! *jumps out of window***


	11. Chapter 11 (I guess): Note

_**A note to all my readers**_

**I apologize I have not updated in a while. I had computer issues since my computer is a *censored*. Then I realized the copy and paste thing actually does work. I have also had like MAJOR writer's block and I'm not sure if I will continue this story. If I do, I will force my friend to force me to get off my lazy ass this week and re-read the story then type up a new chapter with Lin's point of view. I am very sorry it has been so long since I updated anything and I will work hard to write more. **

**This was just a note. Sorry if you expected anything else... . **

**BYE!**

**-Love to my glorious fans from,-**

** .bubbles-**


End file.
